


Hey, Lo

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, basically logan and patton bonding after he realizes that he was wrong, everyone except deceit is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Logan starting to talk to the ‘others’ more and then gains a romantic affection for Remus, and ends up telling the ‘light’ sides about it. Virgil and Roman didn’t react very well. Patton has a hard time with it at first, but then he comes to a realization that it doesn’t change much between them. He decides to talk to Logan about it.





	Hey, Lo

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unsympathetic roman and virgil (it’s implied they’ll come around eventually), the unsym is very light and is only talked about briefly. it’s mostly just patton and logan angst (which gets resolved), no mention of deceit

For about a week after Logan told Patton, Roman, and Virgil that he had a crush on Remus, Patton felt frazzled and confused. 

If it were months earlier, Patton wouldn’t have minded or been concerned that Logan was talking to the dark sides, but now it was different. Now they’re causing problems for Thomas, and he was very concerned if they will have some soft of influence on him and the logical side. He didn’t know how but he was worried nonetheless. 

Only when Patton accidentally heard Logan and Remus talking in the commons did he change his mind. He heard how upset Logan sounded.

_“They are treating me differently. All because of my unexplainable affection towards you, which is not an issue in itself, but they think it is. This is not going to change my job, and I get why Roman and Virgil do not like it. Roman is insecure and jealous, and our affection does not make sense to him. Virgil does not want to associate with you, and I guess myself as well, if I am with you. Patton is the one I do not understand. He clearly is uncomfortable and appears not to believe you would be good to me, and I fear he no longer trusts me. He was so accepting of Virgil when he started showing up more and I fail to see how we, as a couple, are any different situationally.”_

He hadn’t interjected, instead scurrying back to his room to think and replay everything that Logan had said. Patton had sat on his bed and thought, _‘Well, of course I trust-’_ but stopped, a big realization washing over his body like being dropped in the arctic ocean. He didn’t trust him anymore, and that wasn’t right. 

Patton had cycled through the dilemma several times over before finding that it didn’t matter. He realized he had been avoiding the issue and gave Logan a cold shoulder when he needed it since Virgil and Roman were still working through their own feelings and opinions on it. 

His guilt was immense. After that realization, for the next two days, he tried to talk to Logan but he either insisted he was busy or wasn’t in his room. He asked Virgil where Logan was, and he said “I don’t know, I’m not his keeper.” in a very defensive tone which left Patton a little deflated. He asked Roman the same question, in which he responded with, “I don’t care! I don’t associate with dark sides!” which shook Patton to his core. If Roman thought Logan was a dark side, then he was about to abolish his own belief in ‘light’ and ‘dark’ sides. Patton decided he didn’t care about that, it didn’t matter or change his opinion on his friends.

Eventually, Patton gave up trying to talk to Logan about it in person and opted for writing him a note instead. He would do it later, right now Patton just wanted to vent. When Patton vents, he usually goes and talks to one of the other sides, but he couldn’t since the other two sides would not share his opinion. He would have to do something else, then. 

Ending up in the piano room in the mindscape is a very rare occurrence for him, yet it’s perfect for what he needs right now. He decides to sing a song that’s similar and expresses how he’s feeling.

_“Hey Lo, don’t make it bad. Take a sad day, and make it better. Remember to let him into your heart, then you can start to feel better.”_ Patton sang, because he could feel Logan hurting from a distance, and he hoped that Remus made him feel better. 

_“Don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get him. The minute you let him under your skin, you’ll begin to make it better.”_ He did believe in soulmates, maybe it was the same for functions of a person. On the rare occasion before Logan told them, Patton noticed him and Remus’ interactions, and it only made sense after the fact. He also knew that this whole situation would blow over eventually, knowing that if Logan was confident in their relationship that the other two would see and come around to support him.

_“Anytime you feel the pain, hey Lo, refrain. Don’t carry us on your shoulders. You should know that it’s a fool who plays it cool, by making their world a little colder.”_ It did seem to Patton that Logan took the brunt of insults, and ended up being seen as useful only when carrying them through the episode where Remus showed up. He shouldn’t have to do that, he should be listened to just as well and not have to work to get the other sides to pay attention. Logan never pretended to be anything other than himself. At first, Roman pretended it didn’t bother him, but everyone saw that it did before he expressed his true opinion to Patton. Virgil still pretends not to care, so he’s a fool since he helped make the mindscape uncomfortable and tense.

Patton hadn’t noticed the figure standing in the doorway just yet. It’s not like Patton minded if anyone heard him sing, he wouldn’t have minded at all.

“Patton.” A strong voice said behind him, making him jump a little. He turned and saw Logan standing there, with some kind of emotion over his face but Patton couldn’t tell what. It looked more like guilt,

“Hi, Logan,” Patton replied, not quite as cheery as he should be. Of course, that was reasonable considering what was happening between all of them. “What are you up to?”

A moment went by, Logan dragging his eyes away from Patton’s to stare idly at the rest of the room. Patton could tell he was thinking meticulously about what he was going to say next.

Logan sighed through his nose out of frustration on what to say before staring at the ground, “I assume that was for me, correct? The song?”

“I was more of a vent, but I’m glad you heard it! I’ve been trying to talk to you about it, I wanted to say I support you.” Patton said, then standing up from the piano bench. 

“I noticed. It was foolish of me to assume you wanted to change my mind. I should have talked to you sooner to find out that you ended up with a different opinion than before.” Logan replied, only just looking up to make eye contact, “Thank you for supporting me.” 

“That wasn’t foolish at all. Of course I support you! I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, you needed someone on your side since the other two are working through it slower than I did. You know, I’m supposed to be the supportive one and I should’ve been from the beginning-” Logan raised a hand to stop him from working himself up.

“You went through it in your own time, and that’s all I could have asked for. Going through all of this by yourself must have been taxing and I am sorry. Even if you had supported us from the start, it must have been a shock.” Logan watched as Patton walked over to him, standing right in his line of sight.

“Well, I was worried and confused, that’s for sure.” Patton stared at him for a minute before continuing, “I’m sorry too. I’m sorry Virgil and Roman aren’t treating you the same. You can come talk to me any time of the day, even in the middle of the night, if you need someone.”

“I… I appreciate that.” Logan said, an underlying desire to tell Patton how he feels about the other two and how their actions towards him. At the forefront of his mind, though, he wants something else. “Would you mind if we hugged?”

Patton’s face lit up as if it were Christmas morning, “Of course you can!” and wrapped his arms around Logan’s torso.

“And… I would also like to ‘vent’ to you as well, right now, if that is okay with you.” Logan said, and Patton was extremely willing to listen. He was ecstatic that Logan would open up to him.

Patton nodded his head, and Logan suggested they sit on the piano bench as they spoke.

And so they talked about all the things Logan was feeling about the situation, and Patton reminded them that they would come around while also listening intently to his emotions and how he describes them.

That made them closer to each other than ever before.


End file.
